Amikor Dumbledore hibázik
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Harry Potter/Hetalia crossover - Mint tudjuk, Dumbledore-nak mindig is voltak hülye ötletei. Ennek eredményeképp két teljesen különböző személy lelket cserél, így a káosz garantált.


Amikor Dumbledore hibázik…

Albus Dumbledore-t, a Roxfort igazgatóját sokan a világ legnagyobb mágusának tartják, s ehhez mérten kezelik nagyszerű tetteit is, elvégre egy ilyen ember tettei csak nagyszerűek lehetnek. Nos, kedvenc igazgatónk – akiről nem véletlenül terjesztették, hogy hóbortos – is hibázhat… S a hiba nem várt következményekkel járhat.

Albus bosszúálló énjét keveseknek volt szerencséje, elnézést, szerencsétlensége ismerni. Perselus Piton viszont ezen kiváltságosak közé tartozott. Az öreg mindig neki mutatta meg legújabb felfedezett édességét, egy-egy saját maga által kieszelt varázslatot, vagy éppen legújabb kedvenc diákját – Piton az új felfedezések iránt még csak-csak érdeklődést mutatott, habár ezeknek a nagy részére ő már rég rájött, az édességekkel ki lehetett kergetni a világból, ha viszont a kedvenc diák került szóba, akkor a menekülő professzor után még az otthagyott őrülete is utána futott. Magyarán kedvenc professzorunk nagyon nem szerette, ha az igazgató valamilyen ürüggyel felkereste, mert abból sosem jött ki jól – még ha a bosszú el is maradt.

Így volt ez a mai szép, decemberi estén is. Mikor meghallotta a kopogtatást, három tippje volt, ki lehet az a) a már fent emlegetett szakállas egyén b) egy idióta diáklány, aki olthatatlan szerelemtől hajtva a karjaiba akar omlani (erre az esetre volt Pitonnak egykét jó ártása, amit viszonylag észrevehetetlenül ki lehetett szórni a delikvensre) c) Frics, markában egy rendbontó fülével (a diák többi része nyilván utána jön, elvégre nem akar megválni ezen fontos testrészétől). Mint oly sok esetben, most is az első gondolat volt a nyerő. Piton rossz előérzettel nyitott ajtót, hogy aztán…

…egy kislányt is megszégyenítő hangmagasságban sikítson fel. Arról nincsenek információim, hogy vajon ez mégis hogyan sikerülhetett neki.

– Jó estét, Perselus – köszönt a Mikulás ruhás Albus. Kedves mosolyával talán egy csoport óvodást még meg is nyert volna, de mint tudjuk, Piton nem tartozik ebbe a súlycsoportba. Ugyanazzal a lendülettel be is csapta az ajtót, egyenesen a belépni készülő igazgató lábára. Főhősünk életének megkeserítője azonban nem zavartatta magát, simán beljebb invitálta magát, hiszen jól ismerte a járást.

– Perselus! – csapta össze a kezét az igazgató gyermeki örömmel az arcán. – Milyen öröm, hogy még ébren van!

– A válaszom ugyan az, mint tavaly, tavalyelőtt is: nem – tért a tárgyra Piton. Hamar le akarta zárni ezt a beszélgetést

– Jaj, olyan ünneprontó tud lenni… Még el sem mondtam, miről lenne szó.

– Nekem elég az, ha már meglátom ezt a ruhát… – morogta Piton jelentőségteljesen végignézve Dumbledore piros öltözékén. – Már megmondtam, hogy bármit megteszek magának. De ezt nem.

Albus azonban egy pillanatig sem zavartatta magát.

– Ugyan már, Perselus, szüksége lenne már egy kis kikapcsolódásra…

– Egyedül is remekül tudok kikapcsolódni – vicsorgott a megszólított, de ezzel nem tudta meghatni az éltes professzort. – Kémkedek magának, foglalkozom az idióta diákjaival, megfőzök bármit, elviselem az eszement újításait, de nem fogok magával Télapót játszani! Nem is értem, hogyan veheti komolyan ezt a mugli szokást pont egy olyan ember, mint maga…

Albus nem zavartatta magát.

– Mivel lappföldi kollégám jelenleg nem ér rá, ezért engem kért meg, hogy kézbesítsem a roxfortos diákoknak szánt ajándékokat.

– Mily meglepő – dörmögte az orra alatt első számú főhősünk, de Albus valószínűleg nem hallotta meg.

– Sajnos – koromnál fogva – nem tudom egyedül ezt a feladatot teljesíteni. De ha nem, hát nem. Higgye el, olyasmiből marad ki, ami megváltoztathatja az egész életét és…

Piton csak egy szemforgatással válaszolt, az igazgató pedig kifejezetten sértődöttnek tűnt.

– Jó, nekem így is jó – tette karba a kezét, mint egy durcás kisgyerek, s mivel erre sem kapott érdemleges reakciót, feltépte az ajtót és kisétált. Perselus bevágta utána az ajtót és holmi idióta főnökökről maga elé motyogva besétált a fürdőszobájába.

Dumbledore ritkán volt nagyon mérges, de ez egy olyan alkalom volt. Ő tényleg mindent megpróbált, hogy szocializálja ezt a vén denevért, de semmi sem hatott. És ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Ha ezt akarja, akkor megkapja. Minden idők (egyik) legnagyobb mágusának arcán gonosz vigyor terült szét és örömében nagyot ugrott, majd körbetáncolt egy pajzsot, mire pár portréalak riadtan húzódott közelebb a keretéhez. Ez persze hidegen hagyta őt, hiszen el volt foglalva az ő zseniális ötletével. Mekkorát fog nézni Piton holnap reggel! Gyorsan be is vette magát a dolgozószobájába, hogy véghez vigye tervét.

Nos, igazság szerint nem csak Piton nézett nagyot ezen a reggelem, ha nem én is. Szokták mondani, hogy karácsony tájékán csodák történnek – általában ezeket pozitív értelemben szokták mondani, nem? Hát én egyáltalán nem értelmeztem pozitívan. Azt mondják, a finnek pesszimisták. Ez nem igaz. Csak tudjátok, ha kora reggel arra ébredsz, hogy valaki másnak a testében vagy, az enyhén szólva lesokkoló. És igenis kétségbeesésre ad okot. Mert én tényleg nem így akartam kezdeni a reggelt, főleg nem a szülinapomon. Meg amúgy is, tegnap már rohangáltam eleget, na nem mintha annyira ellenemre lett volna.

Furcsa, kifacsarodott testhelyzetben ébredtem. Fordultam egyet, Svédországot keresve, erre nem leestem az ágyról? Nemtetszésemnek egy hangzatos au-val adtam hangot. Összekapartam magam a földről és felültem. Valahogy az egész mozgásom olyan vontatott, vagyis inkább _szögletes _volt. Beletúrtam a hajamba, de rögtön ki is kaptam a kezem belőle és megdöbbenve néztem rájuk. Nem emlékeztem arra, hogy valaha terveimben lett volna hosszúra megnöveszteni, ráadásul ennyire ápolatlanul hagyni. Ráadásul feketévé tenni, ahogy erről az ujjaim között maradt hajszál árulkodott. A kezeim (illetve az ő kezei, mert nem lehettek az enyémek…) eresek voltak, az ujjaim pedig hosszúak és pókszerűek. Sokkosan néztem végig magamon, majd a szobán, ahol voltam. A sötét színek domináltak, ablakot nem láttam sehol, de viszonylag rend volt. Felkeltem a földről és elgondolkoztam azon, hogy most mégis mi a jó eget fogok csinálni, azon kívül persze, hogy kétségbeesek és fejetlen csirke módjára rohangálok.

Neki kezdtem módszeresen átkutatni a szobát. Nem jutottam sokra, mert mikor ki akartam nyitni az egyik szekrényajtót, valamiféle áram csapott meg, így jobbnak láttam nem piszkálni. Semmi utalást nem találtam rá, hogy kivé lettem, még csak arról sem, hogy melyik nemzetiséghez tartozik az illető, pedig az sokat segített volna rajtam. Legalább tudtam volna milyen nyelven kell megszólalnom, ha valaki rám töri az ajtót és el akar ráncigálni valahová. És ez meg is történt. Épphogy le tudtam rogyni az ágyra, mikor kopogtatás hallatszott. Eltájoltam magam a bejárati ajtóhoz és meglepődve konstatáltam, hogy azt sem tudom kinyitni.

– Ugyan, Perselus, nyissa már ki azt az ajtót… – mondta egy barátságos hang kissé megrovón. Valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt (sokszor járok így a halandókkal), de nem tudtam felidézni, honnan.

– Nem tudom – válaszoltam. Ha fontos neki, megoldja. Már rájöttem, hogy itt nem érdemes semmihez sem nyúlnom, mert rosszul járok.

– Megoldjuk, Perselus, megoldjuk… – kuncogta a hang. Nem vártam tőle sok jót.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és beállított rajta teljes nagyságban…

– Albus Dumbledore? – nyögtem.

– Nohát, professzor, megismert? Örvendek a szerencsének.

– Mr. Dumbledore, van egy kis problémám. Problémánk. Én nem ő vagyok, hanem… – kezdtem volna a felvilágosítást, de félbeszakított.

– Hát persze, hogy nem ő! Már érzi a változást, igaz? Meséljen, ki lett magából – mosolygott rám derűsen. Csípőre vágtam a kezem és éreztem, hogy kezd bennem felmenni a pumpa.

– Finnország voltam, még most is magam vagyok, csak más testben és szeretnék mihamarabb magam lenni – hadartam el egy szuszra és erőltetetten nevettem. Dumbledore meglepődött képet vágott.

– Egészen biztos? Elrontottam volna a varázslatot? – dörmögte az orra alatt.

– Mindenkivel megeshet.

– No igen. Ez felvet egy kis problémát. Azt hiszem, tudok egy megoldást, de egy napig mindenképpen maradnod kell.

– És utána visszajuttat? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.

– Természetesen. Egy rossz hírem viszont van: amíg itt vagy, addig el kell játszanod Piton professzor szerepét. Az órákra kitalálunk valami ürügyet, hogy ne kelljen megtartanod őket, bár… Nem értesz véletlenül a bájitaltanhoz? – nézett rám reménykedve.

Megráztam a fejem. – Csak főzni tudok.

– Akkor azt inkább kihagyjuk – kuncogott az öreg. – De délután felé elkélne nekem egy kis segítség. Tudod, Perselus segített volna nekem az ajándékozásban, de így…

– Persze, szívesen segítek – mosolyogtam rá. Ehhez legalább értek, nem úgy, mint holmi varázslós dolgokhoz. – De előbb segítsen nekem hozzájutni valamiféle normális ruhához, mert nem hiszem, hogy egész nap pizsamában kellene mászkálnom…

És segített. Igaz, hogy a talár felvételének hogyantjával gondjaim akadtak, de végül megoldottam.

A Roxfort diákjai igen érdekes eseménynek lehettek tanúi december hatodika délutánján. A csodálkozást nem a Mikulásnak öltözött Dumbledore váltotta ki (őt az utóbbi években sikeresen megszokták), hanem segítője, aki távolról nézve Pitonnak tűnt, ha viszont közelebb mentek, akkor kiderült, hogy csak kinézetre ő – barátságos volt, mosolygott, nem vont le pontokat és – ami mindenkinek a legnagyobb meglepetést okozta – hajat mosott. A mardekárosok összeesküvésről sutyorogtak, melynek támpillérje szerint házvezetőjüket elrabolták és egy klónt raktak a helyére. A hugrabugosok csak szimplán meglepődtek, habár egy-két embert közülük el kellett szállítani a gyengélkedőre, mert súlyos sokkhatás érte őket. A hollóhátasok megkíséreltek erre racionális magyarázatot találni, míg a griffendélesek röhögtek a mardekárosok kétségbeesésén. A többi tanár gyanakodva méregette kedvenc igazgatónkat és megfogadták, hogy ezek után végképp semmit sem fognak elfogadni tőle, mert még a végén úgy járnak, mint Piton professzor.

És mivel elhanyagoltuk eddig a kedves Piton professzor szálát, essék róla is szó.

Mint várható volt, ő sem fogadta kitörő örömmel Dumbledore akcióját. Ő is furcsa érzettel ébredt és gyanakodva próbálta felmérni a környezetében bekövetkezett változásokat. Mikor rájött, hogy valaki ölelgeti, villámgyorsan lelökte magáról a kezeket és felült. A pálcája után kezdett tapogatózni, hogy jól megátkozza a mellette fekvőt, de nem találta. Nem sokszor esett meg ez vele, de kezdett kétségbe esni. Ám most sem hagyta cserben a logikai készsége. A mellette fekvő nyilvánvalóan a párja annak, akibe került – igaz arról fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan került oda, de az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem önmaga, valamint Dumbledore közrejátszása is meglátszott. Ki másnak vannak olyan hülye viccei, mint neki?

Szóval az első lépes: kideríteni, ki a jó ég lett belőle. Nagy körültekintéssel kihámozta magát a takaróból és megkönnyebbülve konstatálta, hogy legalább ruha van rajta. (Igazából magukkal a melegekkel semmi baja sem volt; csak lehetőleg ne nála próbálkozzon be az illető.) Az éjjeli szekrényt vette célba, ugyanis tapasztalata szerint a legtöbb ember ott tart valami olyan személyes dolgot, amiből kiderülhet a személyazonossága. Nem tévedett. Valóban volt ott egypár írat, de pechére a legtöbb valami általa ismeretlen nyelven volt írva, amiben nevetségesen hosszú szavak és sok-sok magánhangzó volt. Mivel nem tudta őket elolvasni, magában puffogva visszarakta őket a fiókba, s közben rájött: még nagyon bajban van, mint ahogy azt előbb gondolta. Egy idegen országban, egy vadidegen férfivel ébredni nem éppen szerencsés. Már éppen neki kezdett volna a másikról információkat keresni, mikor megérezte, hogy valaki bámulja. Gyorsan végiggondolva a helyzetet, arra jutott, hogy mint kém, kötelessége ezt a problémát megoldania, magyarán el kell tudnia játszani ezt a személyt.

Rezignáltan felnézett, majd felsikoltott. Ezzel megkezdődött Perselus Piton és Svédország rövidke ismeretsége.

Svédország az újságja mögül fixírozta Finnországot – legalábbis azt, aki ott ült a helyén, mert ő nem az ő Finnországa volt. Kívülről még mindig ugyanolyan volt; még mindig gyönyörű (hiszen minden ország az), de a tekintete sötét volt, és időnként gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt rá a teája fölött. (Miért iszik teát? Ez egyáltalán nem jellemző rá, csak ha beteg…) Megsértődött volna a tegnapi este miatt? Végül is mindannyian berúgtak, Dánia vállalta volna mindenki hazafuvarozását, de Finnország inkább ott maradt, mert nem bízott a dán vezetési képességeiben, habár az végül sikeresen hazafuvarozta harmadmagát. A reggel megtalált vodkás üvegek árulkodtak arról, mennyit is ittak utána. Svédország képtelen volt visszaidézni, mit csináltak utána. Nem is nagyon volt ideje ezen gondolkozni, ugyanis egyszer csak egy nagy puffanás hallatszott a kandalló felöl. Svédország elhessegette azt a gondolatot, miszerint egy eltévedt mikulást kell majd a kandallóból kioperálnia. Felállt és közelebb sétált volna, ha Finnország nem fogja meg a karját és húzza el onnan.

– Mi…?

– Majd inkább én megyek, tudom mi ez. – Azzal az alacsonyabbik felkapott az asztalról egy dohánytartót és fenyegetőn a feje fölé emelve megállt a kandallóval szemben, úgy két méterre, mire abból még egy puffanás hallatszott, mintha ki akarna köpni valamit/valakit. Végül zöld láng lobbant fel a fűtőalkalmatosságban és egy fekete ruhás, nagyon poros alak gurult ki belőle. Közvetlenül utána egy magas, szikár alak lépett ki és derűsen mosolyogva nézett a jelenlévőkre, egészen addig, míg…

– Héé, ezt miért kaptam? – porolgatta le magáról a dohányt, na meg a tartójának maradékát Dumbledore. A fekete hajú lassan felült, majd egy idióta mosollyal az arcán és „Ruotsi" visítással Svédország nyakába vetette magát.

Piton megállapította, hogy ritka hülyén áll neki az a mosoly, amit a testébe került valaki produkált. Valamint…

– Maga megmosta a hajam! – esett neki a mit sem sejtő Finnországnak Piton. A megszólított előbb lehámozta magát a svéd nyakából, mire az gyorsan kartávolságon kívülre lépett tőle.

–Hát igen, muszáj volt… Remélem, azért nem haragszik annyira. A lényeg, hogy végre itt vagyunk együtt, és Dumbledore professzor vissza tud minket varázsolni.

– Ajánlom, Albus, hogy ezt gyorsan tegye meg, különben _ennek a két kezével_ fogom kitekerni a nyakát.

Tekintve azt, hogy Piton Finnországként sokkal alacsonyabb volt, mint a Roxfort igazgatója ezt nehezen tudta volna megtenni, meg különben is, a fenyegetés az ő szájából nem hangzott túl komolynak. Finnország csípőre vágta a kezét (elég röhejesen állt ez Pitonnak, azt azért meg kell jegyeznünk) és szúrósan nézett a testére.

– Akkor végképp nem leszünk önmagunk. Azt hiszem, kénytelenek leszünk megbízni az igazgató úrban, még ha azt a varázslatát nagyon elrontotta.

A Finnországban ragadt Piton megvető horkantást hallatott. Svédország végképp elvesztve a fonalat kapkodta közöttük a tekintetét.

Dumbledore próbált komoly képet vágni, ám mikor a védelmére felhozott dolgokat meghallotta, nem bírta tovább; elmosolyodott.

– Igaza van a fiatalúrnak, valóban kénytelenek lesznek. – Feneketlen zsebéből előhúzta a varázspálcáját. – Namármost, a bűbáj, amit végre fogok hajtani, roppant komplikált, néma csendet igényel. Perselus, ígérem, hogy ha szeretné, akár a Roxfortba érkezésünk után kitekerheti a nyakam, de azt nem tudnám megbocsátani, ha így kellene maradnia – kacsintott kedvenc bájitaltan tanárára Dumbi, majd bonyolult hadonászásba és titokzatos szavak mormogásába kezdett. Svédország keresztbe font karral várta az eredményt, amely két másodperc múlva egy hatalmas robbanás és porfelhő kíséretében megérkezett. A két áldozat repült egy-egy métert és a hangokból ítélve nem éppen puhán érkeztek.

– Elnézést kérek a végéért, túlságosan belendült a karom – kuncogott az öreg. A por lassanként kezdett leülepedni és láthatóvá vált a romhalmazzá vált nappali. Finnország a fejét fogva ült föl.

– Soha többé nem iszom egy korty vodkát sem… – motyogta a nem létező bajsza alatt. Ezalatt Piton a zsebében kutakodott a pálcája után, s mikor meglelte, gonosz mosoly terült el a képén. Fejében körvonalazódott a tökéletes bosszú terve. Svédország lassan letérdelt felesége mellé és a hogyléte felől érdeklődött. Dumbledore pedig körbekínált egy adag citromport, ám mivel erre csak három gyilkos pillantást kapott válaszul, egyedül kezdte el majszolni az édességet. Piton köhintett egyet, ami egészen véletlenül úgy hangzott, mintha azt mondta volna, hogy fulladjon bele. Miután az igazgató megette a napi drogadagját, előkotort egy adag Hopp-port a zsebéből és intett Pitonnak.

– Azt hiszem, nem élünk vissza tovább északi barátaink vendégszeretetével, ugyanis nekem sok dolgom van még otthon… Te mit gondolsz, Perselus? – fordult vidáman felé. Piton bólintott, kimarta Dumbledore kezéből a port, beleszórta az épphogy parázsló fűtőanyag közé és eltűnt a smaragdszín lángok között. Az öreg is angolosan távozott volna, de még éppen meghallotta Finnország kicsit megrovó hangját.

– Mr. Dumbledore, a nappalinkat azért rendbe hozhatná.

– Ja, hoppá. Ez csak természetes – azzal vigyorogva körbelegyintett a pálcájával, mire minden a helyére került és megjavult. Az igazgató egy jóllakott óvodás arckifejezésével az arcán távozott.

Albus sértődötten ücsörgött egy kispárnán és durcásan fonta karba kezeit. Körülötte jobbára fiatalok voltak, némelyikük álmodozó arcot vágott, másoknak már kitisztult annyira a szervezete, hogy rájöjjenek, hol is vannak valójában. Az ajtóhoz legközelebb egy orvosi köpenybe burkolódzott nő ült és biztatóan mosolygott.

– Azért gyűltünk itt ma össze, hogy elvonókúránk keretében kibeszéljük magunkat minden problémánkat, valamint, hogy rájöjjünk az okra, amiért a droghoz fordultunk. Lássuk csak, ki kezdje… Á, megvan! Kedves Albus, rólad, mint egy kitűnő iskola igazgatójáról senki sem gondolta volna, hogy titokban füvezel. Kérlek, meséld el nekünk, miért is kezdted el és hogy…

– Már megmondtam, hogy itt tévedésről van szó. – Dumbledore makacsul összepréselte ajkait, és ezen kívül nem volt hajlandó mást mondani, ha erről kérdezték. Magának megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem hisz Perselusnak, ha egy furcsa mugliépületbe küldi, ahol állítólag citromporszökőkút van.

Vége


End file.
